Flames to Kindle and Flames to Put Out
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Based on Okane ga nai. Axel suddenly buys a certain blonde from an auction to "save" him. What could possibly happen between these two? And could the blonde survive the dangerous world that Axel lives in? T for nudity, sexual implications, language, etc.
1. Prologue: To The Highest Bidder

**Hey, guys. I know I was supposed to do a Mean Girls parody first but... it's going to be delayed for a while since I have to re-watch the movie again. So now, I'm going to parody Okane ga nai with the Kingdom Hearts cast! It's T for nudity and mild sexual... err... stuff. This is my first yaoi with such content. Enjoy and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga nai or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

It is but another night in Twilight Town. The cool gentle breeze. The luminescent glow of the streetlights against the shadows brought by the night. The lucent moon striking through the thick clouds shrouding the evening sky. People bustling here and there to do about with their business. Some are heading home from work. Some are with their families looking for a decent restaurant to have their dinner. And others are merely making an evening stroll before they retire to their beds for the night.

Numerous buildings stand tall in this highly urbanized town, adorned with flashy neon signs that advertised food, cosmetics and more. And if one didn't know any better, this town could easily be mistaken for a city. Not that it fails to meet the definition of a city but the townsfolk have all decided that Twilight Town is to retain its name despite that it is even far more progressive than any of its neighbors and the other political leaders' decision of changing its name to Twilight City.

Meanwhile, as most of the town's inhabitants are all free from the worries that shackle them by day, a red-haired man is just getting worked up after getting out of his black limousine with three other people in suits. The man's emerald eyes gaze at the tall gray building in front of him.

"Are you sure this is the place on the invitation, Zexion?" he asks the boy with bluish-gray hair who stands on his right side carrying a briefcase.

"Yes, Master Axel, sir. This is the place. The auction will be starting in seven minutes, sir," Zexion politely answers, saying each word with care as not to offend his master for surely if he does he will either end up on the streets without a job and a home or even worse he will be floating on the cold waters of who-knows-where.

"Did you bring the amount of money like I tasked you to?"

Zexion points to the briefcase. "Of course, sir. Three hundred thousand. But isn't it too much? I mean, it's just an auction, right?"

"It's not just an auction, Zexion. Besides, I went here to get something not go back empty-handed."

The secretary nods apologetically. "Of course, sir. Your will be done."

At once, Axel gestures to his two other companions and heads over to the entrance of the building. As Axel is about to enter, the guard stops him with his left arm and asks for an invitation.

"Invitation?" Axel scoffs. "Since when do I need an invitation? The name's Axel. It should definitely be in the list of people that you're expecting."

"But, sir, to enter the building, you need to present your invitation to prove that you're not snitching for the police," the guard replies. He apparently does not have a clue of this so-called Axel's reputation.

The guard persists to ask Axel for his invitation. And upon finding out that the brunette standing before him has forgotten to bring his invitation, he immediately denies them of entering the building to participate in tonight's auction. "Sorry to have forced you to come all the way here but only guests who have invitations can be accepted."

Hearing this, Axel's pink-haired companion summons forth his scythe in a shower of petals. The blade, as pink as a rose; the handle, as green as a plant's stalk. Giving the guard no time to react, he is able to poise the blade at the guard's neck in one swift graceful movement, threatening to behead him if he still refuses to give Axel the permission to enter.

"No one denies Master Axel's request. And I should tell you that anyone who has refused Master Axel's wishes is either dead or dying." The scythe's blade is then pressed more closely to the tender skin of the guard, further intimidating him.

"Calm down, ma'am. I'm really sorry that nothing will do. If you want, I have to go up there and talk to the big boss to let you guys in." The guard starts to sweat profusely, slowly backing off. However, he refuses to submit to their request.

The scythe-wielder's expression on his face immediately shifts from calm to angry upon hearing the guard address him as "Ma'am". "Apparently, you are not taking my words seriously. Perhaps, you would want to try living without your head on, I presume."

"You didn't need to do that, Marluxia. This guard was just asking for an invitation which I have forgotten to bring," Axel tells his bodyguard. "Never mind the auction. It's not like we need to go there." He then turns his back on them and proceeds back to the limousine.

"But," Marluxia protests.

Axel merely grins. "It's okay. It's not that I desperately want to go in there. Howver…" He turns around to face the guard. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind missing his head. Off it goes then. Right, Marluxia?"

While Marluxia grins at his master's reply, Zexion and Axel's blonde companion do nothing to help the defenseless man. Their faces are devoid of any feeling at all as a result of the long time they worked for Axel. Work that involved extreme violence as Axel is not the kind of man whom one would want to mess with. His temper is legendary and his cruelty is hidden behind that the nice manners and kind face of his. Because of the prolonged period of servicing him, these two know better than to go against what their master wants.

Just as his head is about to be sliced off, the guard who is completely shaken by the sudden predicament he is in unhesitatingly complies with the request and grants them entry to enter and join the auction on the thirty-first floor.

At this, the scythe is dispersed into a flurry of petals and Marluxia resumes his position behind Axel with the blonde. Zexion, on the other hand, stands beside Axel, bearing no trace of emotion like his two other companions and merely awaits his master's next action.

Bowing down as a gentleman would, Axel simply says to the guard, "Thank you for your utmost consideration. And just try to forget that this little misunderstanding has never happened. Once again, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He then disappears into the revolving door of the building followed by Zexion and the blonde.

Before going through the door, Marluxia eyes the guard and tells him, "And just to let you know, I'm a 'sir' not a 'ma'am'." Afterwards, he goes after his master and into the door, leaving a very confused guard behind.

"Who are these people?" He scratches his head before resuming his post.

* * *

A spotlight shines on the center of the stage. No one there… yet. Whispers from the guests start to die down since the auction is going to start in a matter of minutes. They have been waiting for nearly an hour and are getting rather curious about these new "merchandise" that is stated on their invitations.

Obviously, the building, during their operations at night, has been known for auctioning off young boys to very rich and influential businessmen. What becomes of the boys? Nobody knows. Some say that they are adopted into the family and are given a life of luxury. Some say that they become sex slaves to their buyers. Others believe that they just disappear without a trace after they are bought, never to be heard again.

"Are you sure you wanted to go here, Master Axel?" Zexion is starting to feel uneasy as he is not used to going into these kinds of places since Axel rarely brings him along. This time, unfortunately, is not one of those days where he would remain in the office, handling his boss's calls and paperwork and watching whatever is interesting on television.

But before Axel could tell Zexion anything, a person comes up the podium and clears his throat before speaking into the microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are so sorry to keep all of you from waiting. Now, without further ado, we shall start the auctions. Now, the first merchandise we present to you is a gray-haired man. Obviously, he is a native to the famous Destiny Islands as evidenced by his skin tone. Well-muscled and tall for a teenager, I doubt one could resist him. His soft smooth hair's natural color is indeed gray. No doubt he is kind of rare." The announcer points towards the center of the stage where two men are carrying the "merchandise". Stripped down to his birthday clothes, he boy has been drugged as seen from the look on his face.

The announcer continues, "The boy, unfortunately, has already been penetrated. But still, it's not enough to deter you from buying him, yes?" At once, he hears a chorus of yeses from the audience and smiles. "Then again, as a moral and generous host, I would very much feel guilty if I incidentally overcharged this boy for all of you so… I say the starting bid is fifty thousand munny."

"Fifty-five thousand!" screams one man at the back.

"I say seventy thousand!" says a woman in green at the front.

"Eighty thousand!" another woman declares.

A man stands up with his wife. "Eighty-two thousand!"

A man in a top hat then cries out. "Eighty-five thousand!"

"Pshaw! That's it? Ninety thousand!" the man in spectacles in the front row shouts.

Smiling at the immense profit he is about to earn, the announcer leans over to the microphone. "So it's ninety thousand for the boy. Going once, going twice, sold to the man in spectacles!"

Immediately, the men bring the boy over to its now rightful owner in the front row. And as this happens, two other men emerge from the backstage and bring out a boy. This time, however, as Axel lay his eyes on the boy, he immediately feels a strong familiar gravitation towards him.

"Are you okay, master?" Marluxia, who was sitting behind Axel, leans over and asks, sensing something wrong with his master.

Axel sheepishly grins back and replies with an "I'm fine, Marluxia. No need to worry."

"Looks like our master seems to be experiencing love at first sight," the blonde bodyguard of Axel says teasingly. "With a merchandise." She snickers.

Axel turns to face her. "Larxene, if you weren't the most able-bodied bodyguard, I would have fired you ages ago. But don't try my patience. Sooner or later, you will outlive your purpose for me."

"Sorry, Master Axel. I sort of speak before thinking." The female apologizes while Axel returns his attention to the auctioneer.

The announcer now points at the boy. "Our next merchandise is a blonde boy, fifteen years of age. Native to Twilight Town and he is no doubt one of the fairest-looking of the lads I have ever met. His face, his delicate skin… they are of uncommon quality. What you are all looking at here is one of our finest merchandise ever to be auctioned to our devoted customers."

Naked and drugged like the previous boy, the blonde is staring blankly at the audience and being held up by two men. He seems to have resisted going here as his hands and feet are in shackles. This boy has obviously been taken by force.

"The boy's back is, of course, virginal. And his front is most probably too. I guarantee that this boy will undoubtedly provide the one who buys him with extreme pleasure as well as sexual satisfaction," the announcer says with a sly smile. "Okay, now the starting bid is a hundred thousand."

"Hundred and one thousand!" says a woman in the second row.

"A hundred and five!" the woman in a purple-pink kimono screams.

A man with a cane shouts, "A hundred and nine!"

"No! A hundred and ten!" declares another.

"One hundred twenty!"

"A hundred and thirty!"

"A hundred and thirty-five!"

"Hundred and forty!"

"A hundred and sixty!" the same man in spectacles screams. At once, everyone else falls silent.

The announcer grins. "A hundred and sixty, eh?" But before he can say "Sold!", Axel stands up from his seat and shouts, "Three hundred!" Then, before Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion could even say or do anything, he goes over to the stage with the briefcase Zexion has been carrying around and opens it. Numerous paper bills spill onto the space in front of the announcer who gapes in shock at so much money just for one boy.

"All in cash." Axel smirks as he eyes the boy.

Back in their seats, the three just could not believe what they have just heard and seen. All of them are in such a state of shock and Larxene is the first to recover and say something about it.

"Did he just?" Larxene gasps. "A kid in the household?"

"Yes, he did." Marluxia rolls his eyes. "However, it's the first time that he did actually buy something from these auctions. Most of the time, he just goes to watch the kinds of guys they sell."

Zexion raises his eyebrows. "It's his first time? I actually thought he buys them and frees them afterwards."

"Apparently, that's not the case. Master Axel never carelessly throws money away. I think he'll either keep the boy or free him after he's paid off the money," Marluxia replies. "Unfortunately, I have no control over our master's decisions. Only he can decide the fate that is to follow."

"I hope I'm not going to be looking after that kid. I hate kids." Larxene frowns.

"But everything just happened so quickly. Is it always like this?" Zexion asks.

"This has been the first… so I guess not. Know what? You should go with Master Axel more often and spend less time trapped in his office. We've been working for him for nearly five years and you still don't know much of what he does at these kinds of places," Marluxia answers.

"Ugh… whatever. Let's go, guys. Master Axel's going to be pretty mad if we don't get our lazy butts off and help him bring that kid back." Larxene gets up and starts heading down with Marluxia and Zexion to where her master is standing. Under her breath, she mutters, "But I'm deeply intrigued to what he sees in this kid and most especially in what he intends to do with him…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That's it for the first chapter. The first part was actually made up. The script isn't actually the same. I also added a secretary in Axel's staff. And yeah, I couldn't resist putting Marluxia and Larxene as bodyguards since I couldn't think of anyone else who works better as a pair. As for Zexion, he's the secretary since he's… well, very Zexion. Once again, this is my first yaoi with sexual content… in the later chapters. Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**P.S. I had no idea why sold off Riku before Roxas. Don't kill me, Riku fan girls.**

**P.P.S. In case you are curious, you can watch the anime in One-Piece-of-Bleach-dot-Com. Just type Okane ga nai. My friend forced me to watch it which is how I got this idea. Hehe. Ayase resmbles Roxas... in a way.**


	2. Forgotten and Rejected? It Can't Be

**Hey, everyone. I'm back with the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I hope you guys know that I'm basing it on the OVA. But I'm doing my best so that the story will have more sense in it since producing an anime isn't really the same as writing fanfiction. So you are to expect some parts that are really from me. Okay, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, Okane ga nai and Madam Woe (character is from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers).**

* * *

Upon hearing the sounding of the door creaking open, Axel looks up from his desk full of papers and sees his pair of bodyguards enter the room. Zexion, his assistant, is sitting on a footstool, arranging a stack of classified information into the file cabinet beside Axel's desk. The grayish-blue-haired boy is too occupied in his job that he does not even turn around to greet the duo.

"So where is he?" Axel asks as he rises up from his chair and approaches them.

Larxene replies, "You don't need to worry, Master. We dressed him in those new garments you specifically bought for him just before we got here. Also, we took the liberty of carrying him up to his new room in this household. He's still on the bed, rather weak. Maybe the drugs haven't worn off yet."

"All right. I'll go check on him." The red-haired man then turns to Zexion who is still engrossed with filing the folders in the file cabinet. "Zexion, I'll leave the rest of the paperwork to you." He faces Larxene and Marluxia. "You two, I place you in charge of preparing a meal for the kid so that he would have something to eat when he wakes up. And make sure that the food you serve to him would be of the same quality of the food I myself eat."

Zexion manages to mutter an "Okay" as he continues to file every single folder into the cabinet while Larxene and Marluxia immediately leave the room, a little bit confused on how Axel wants this totally unfamiliar boy to be pampered and all.

After which, Axel closes the door behind him and proceeds to the stairs.

* * *

_The clouds were dark; the air, quite chilly. A flash of lightning. Then, rain._

_And as the rain poured on the town, a crimson-haired man was running. Running across the streets. Running away from them._

_Mud splashed on his shoes and on the ends of his pants as he inadvertently stepped into puddles on the sidewalk. Still running to who-knows-where._

_After running for quite some time and reaching a considerable distance, he fell on his knees. The rain still pouring on him. Soaking him wet. He was panting. Almost out of breath._

_He wiped the blood off his lips with his left hand._

_Still not taking the chances of being found by them and even nearly without any energy left, he attempted to crawl. Crawl away. Anywhere just to get away from them._

_If they found him now, he would surely be dead. He couldn't let that happen. No, not now._

_He crawled a few more inches away from where he first fell on his knees. He couldn't. He couldn't go on much longer. He was exhausted from all that running. No… he was on the verge of passing out. Still on his knees in a half-kneeling position, he stared at the puddle in front of him on the soaking wet ground._

_Then, he heard footsteps. Someone was coming towards him._

"_Excuse me, are you… all right?" a kindly voice said to him._

_The redhead turned around to see a young blonde boy in a raincoat with an umbrella standing in front of him._

_He looked at the boy's face._

"_It looks like you're hurt." The boy then went over to him and sheltered him from the rain with the umbrella._

_The man looked at the boy's hand and then averted his gaze back on the boy's face._

"_If you want, you could come to my…"_

_And the vision faded._

"I couldn't describe how much they saved my life back then," Axel says to himself as he opens the door to the boy's room.

Just like his bodyguards said, the boy lay on the bed in his newly-bought clothes. Axel makes his way to the window and opens it up to let the cool evening air in as the castle does not have any ventilation system. While the night breeze blows into the room, Axel approaches the blonde who is still sleeping soundly.

He sits beside the kid and stares at his face. Slowly, he leans over and presses his lips onto the boy's. After which, he feels the boy stir up. He withdraws from his position and looks at the kid earnestly, waiting for the latter to get up.

"Are you awake?" the redhead inquires, sounding quite concerned.

The boy manages to open his eyes and blinks twice before coming to his senses. He tries to bring himself up but cannot.

"Where… where am I?" the blonde asks, quite surprised at where he is now but too weak to sound astonished at all. He then holds his head as one would when experiencing a headache.

"Are you all right? Damn those bastards. They must have overdosed you with their drugs. Should I call a doctor?"

"No. No. I'm all right. It's nothing," the blonde protests.

Axel looks at him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

The boy nods meekly. "I'm sorry…"

"What the hell are you apologizing for? Let me go get you something to drink." Axel gets up and is about to head for the door.

"Um, wait!" The blonde's hand desperately reaches up from the covers and grabs on to Axel's shirt.

"Wh-What?" a surprised Axel asks as a drop of sweat appears on his forehead.

"Oh, sorry. I… I just wanted to thank you," the blonde answers apologetically, letting go of the shirt.

At once, Axel straightens up his shirt. "Thank me?"

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Axel scratches his head. "Umm… yeah. If you consider that as saving you… yet I still don't know how to thank you enough."

"But… you're so kind to me and I'm only a stranger to you."

For a moment, Axel is stunned. "Wait a sec. What did he just say? 'A stranger'?" he says in his mind. He then asks the boy, "You don't remember?"

"All I remember was that I was shoved into a car while I was walking. And then…" The boy then quickly brings himself up and tries to get out of the bed.

"Hey, wait! If you do sudden movements like that…" Axel does not finish because the moment the boy had placed his foot on the ground he knew what is coming next. Before the boy could hit the ground, Axel catches him with his right arm.

The boy buries his face in Axel's chest. "I'm sorry. I feel dizzy…"

"Hold still. The drug's effects still haven't worn out," Axel tells him, half-scolding.

Just then, the boy blurts out, "And I also remember my cousin… Sora. He was there too with me."

At the mention of Sora's name, Axel's eyes widen with disbelief.

"We have to hurry! Maybe they're still holding him hostage at that horrible place!" the boy pleads, his eyes wide with fear of what those strangers might be doing to his cousin.

Axel sighs. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. Isn't it more important to remember the man who is now standing right in front of him and is his new owner?" he wonders. He then asks that by Sora he meant the same Sora who lives in Destiny Islands.

"Yes, he does. But sometimes, he goes here to visit me," the boy tells Axel.

"I see."

"Do… you know him too?"

"Of course. I know him real well."

"So… I'm guessing that you're one of Sora's friends too?"

Axel merely snorts. "Never mind. Read this. Just read it." He hands over an envelope to the blonde. "I run a very prominent munny-lending business. And your cousin Sora happens to be one of my customers."

"He pinched a hundred thousand and attempted to run away with it," he continues.

"Pinched?" the boy repeats, not knowing what the word meant.

"It means he borrowed some munny."

"But he couldn't have…" the blonde says as he flips through the papers in the envelope that Axel has given him to read. "And he owes money to this Luxord's place too? In tens of millions?"

"It's a casino with a yakuza behind its operations," Axel informs the naïve child. "Your cousin was probably another amateur at this kind of business and thought that he could make it big. But of course, the professionals would always outwit him at every step of the way until he would be left penniless by their cunning schemes. And you were sold in one of the casino's auctions in order to pay off your cousin's debts."

"Then, Sora was also…" His eyes widen in fear.

"No, of course not. If there's anyone in the world who'd buy him, that would be a lot of money wasted. Then again, there are a lot of ways to get money out of that guy's body. His heart, kidney, liver, cornea… cut those out and sell them. You might actually get a decent profit from them."

The boy freezes in a mixture of shock, fear and horror. "I… I got to go save him."

"What? What the hell are you saying?" Axel grabs the boy's arms. "Sora sold you off to save his own skin!"

"No! He won't do something like that! He won't! We're cousins! He would never do that to me!"

"So what? There are millions of other people in this world who wouldn't hesitate to sell their own friends and even members of their own family! What makes you think that Sora wouldn't do the same?"

"But…" He tries to reason with the redhead.

"Stay away from Sora! You're only going to end up in the mess and get hurt all over again! I'm saying this to you for your own sake! Stay away from Sora!"

"But… Sora is… we're…" The blonde's eyes begin to water.

Axel is getting ticked off. "Sora, Sora, Sora… you can ignore reality as long as you want but it won't change the fact that he doesn't even give a damn about you!"

"But…"

"Admit it!" Axel's voice has risen to a frightening level. "As long as you are alive and within his grasp, he will only continue to use and betray you. Hell, it would be better for you if just died!"

Apparently, what Axel is saying is too much for the kid to bear. "No! No! Those are all lies! No!" He then lashes his hand out, accidentally giving Axel a minor scratch wound on the right cheek.

"Roxas?" the red-haired man asked as the younger one starts to tremble. "You…?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about the bond between me and Sora so just shut up! You have nothing to do with this! You're just another stranger! Why should you care?" Roxas begins to sob.

"Nothing to do with me?" Axel slowly lifts his hand up to touch the wound on his cheek. "A stranger?" Hearing Roxas sob, he sees blood on his hand after it had touched the wound on his cheek. Upon seeing the red liquid on his hand, Axel loses all self-control and flings Roxas back on the bed. "That's not quite true, is it?"

"We've got a bond even stronger than blood between the two of us!" The man begins to rip Roxas's shirt off. He immobilizes both of Roxas's upper limbs with his left hand. "Don't you understand our relationship? I bought you and you are now mine. Whatever I say you have to follow. Do you understand?"

Roxas recoils in shock as Axel's hand reaches downward and takes his pants off.

"Don't you even understand for what use you were sold as merchandise? And who has become your new owner?" Axel presses his face closer to the blonde's.

"Use? What do you mean 'use'?"

Axel takes off his shirt, eager to satisfy his own desires; his eyes, affixed on Roxas. "You won't be able to move anyway until the drugs wear off. You might as well try to enjoy this too."

"This time you won't forget! This time I will teach you!" Axel says to himself.

* * *

"No!" Roxas screams before saliva from his mouth drip on to the sheets of the bed.

"They said you were still a virgin. I was only being gentle with you," Axel tells the boy despite the latter continuing to ask for him to stop. "You see, if I don't give you a proper preparation… hold still if you don't want it to be painful."

"What are you doing? Please stop!" the blonde pleads as he feels an unusual sensation up his rear. "No more! I… why are you doing this? We're both men. This is weird!"

"Are you saying that this is abnormal? Do you say so despite that you're getting hard again so quickly after being violated in the back by a man's fingers? And I just did you off a few minutes ago. Just be honest. It feels good, doesn't it?"

_Two men… doing it… abnormal?_

_I already knew that and I didn't need anyone else to tell me that._

_Do you know what it feels like dreaming of you every day and thinking that I was weird? I did. But in time, I grew not to care._

_Call it abnormal or anything you want. I don't care. I want you! All of you. Every single bit of you… I want it._

"I told you before and I'm going to say it again. Relax a little," Axel tells the boy.

* * *

_What the hell am I doing? I'm hurting him._

"Roxas!" At once, Axel stops and hugs on to the blonde, holding the boy close to his face.

_Didn't I want to treasure him? Hold him with my own two hands so that I'll be there… to protect him so that he'll never get hurt. Didn't I?_

_So… what am I doing?_

_What I wanted… what I truly wanted…_

Roxas is lying butt-naked on the bed. His hands are wrapped around his body which is now covered in purplish bruises. Axel sits at the bedside, obviously now back to his senses.

He gets up and is about to leave when he looks at the boy, guilty of hurting Roxas in ways that could probably snap their brittle relationship to pieces. He goes back and puts the covers over the boy. And just after he shuts the window, Roxas begs for Axel to release him.

"Please… I have to go… Sora will… Sora…" Roxas utters.

"Sure, I can let you go… once you've paid back my munny. The munny that Sora owes and the cost of winning you in the auction. Add in your expenses… and we have, let's say… about six... no, seven hundred thousand. From today on, that will become your personal debt."

"No way… seven hundred thousand?"

"And until I receive a full payment from you, you are my property."

_What am I saying?_

_He cannot remember me. And it's possible that he has already forgotten me. He even rejected me. Yet why do I persist? Must I go on with this struggle?_

"But don't worry… I'll let you earn it." Axel moves towards the still-naked Roxas who is kneeling at the edge of the bed with the blanket draped around him like oak.

He flings a number of paper bills at Roxas. "Starting today, I will buy your body for seven thousand each time." Dumbfounded at this, the blonde stares at Axel; his eyes, filled with awe.

_That's it. If it means I can have you, I will tie you up. With money, with anything I can._

* * *

"He's offered his house as a collateral. It's not bad but…" Zexion stands in front of Axel, holding his clipboard as usual and reporting to Axel about one of their clients.

"Forget about it. Are there any other ways to collect the munny?" Axel asks coolly.

The secretary flips through the papers in his hand and says, "Well, there is this piece of land in Traverse Town. He also owns about thirty-three hectares in the Hundred Acre Woods."

With his hand on his forehead, he crumples the papers in his hands as the thought of Roxas still believing in Sora because they're cousins enters his mind.

"Err… should we just refuse to provide an additional loan and collect the money immediately then, Master Axel?" Zexion quickly considers upon seeing the angry expression on his boss's face.

Just then, a knock is heard on Axel's door and a dark-haired lady in a kimono enters with yet another pair of women in kimonos. She smiles and sits down on the chair in front of Axel's desk. Her two attendants merely stand at her side, maintaining their expressionless faces as their mistress begins to talk.

"Madam Woe is back to return her money as promised," she says with an accent in her voice.

Still talking to Zexion, Axel asks, "Are there any other properties that we can consider?"

"Umm… all his other possessions are pretty much of insignificant value. Only these two lands are worth of consideration. He also has a factory but apparently…"

Annoyed, the dark-haired woman stands up and pushes Zexion out of the way. "Hey, what's the big idea? Don't act like I'm not even here. I said I was going to return my money as promised! Is this the way you treat all your childhood friends? So rude of you. I'm your client so you better…"

"No, you better not start doing your crap drama in here, you attention-whore. The last thing I need in my business is someone crying like a baby in my office!" Axel yells at her.

"Huh? A baby? I don't cry… at least not without my drops that I use for those ridiculous crying scenes in the movies. If you think I am an attention-whore, then you better go check the dictionary for whatever that word means!"

"And you better check with your psychiatrist because you obviously didn't read the sign hanging out of my office!"

Just then, Marluxia and Larxene barge in.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Axel asks them.

Simultaneously, the two bodyguards answer, "We're sorry, Master Axel."

"You see, we tried to turn her away…" Larxene explains to Axel.

"But she insisted in going in here and seeing you face to face," Marluxia finishes.

Madam Woe once again sits down back on her seat and starts demanding for a cup of green tea.

"Ummm… now that's a problem, lady. We have orders to only serve water," Larxene informs her.

"Wait a sec. You two are blood-related, right?" Axel points at Marluxia, then Larxene. As he asks this, Madam Woe looks at them, full of curiosity of what her childhood friend is talking about.

Marluxia nods. "Yes, we're a brother and sister team."

"Well, I'm just saying… what if one of you turns out to be a bastard who was taking advantage over the other…"

Both Marluxia and Larxene nod. "Okay…"

"I'm just saying. It's just a what-if situation."

The siblings give each other puzzled glances before nodding again in unison to Axel.

"And, out of the kindness of my heart, I reveal the truth to the unfortunate victim. Now… you have a piece of garbage as a relative and me, a stranger with overflowing kindness. Who would you rather trust?"

Both siblings rolled their eyes.

"I think he's delirious. Do you think he's sick?" Larxene whispers to her brother. "Or maybe someone has killed or kidnapped the real Master Axel and replaced him with a fake? Or even brainwashed him with some sort of device?"

Marluxia shrugs and tells the female, "I don't know. The look on his face kind of tells me that he just killed about two or three more people over the night."

Even Madam Woe is not sure if this is the Axel she used to know as a child while Zexion is startled by this sudden idea thought about by his master. The two kimono-wearing attendants, however, remain emotionless and are not even disturbed at what Axel is saying.

"Well, I suppose that in these kinds of businesses it's not that rare to see family members turn upon one another," Marluxia says, quite unsure of where Axel is headed to in this discussion.

Larxene continues from where her brother left off. "And there are even instances that blood relations even cause deep hatred among one another."

"But, even knowing all that, isn't it human nature to put your own faith and trust in your own relatives?" Madam Woe interrupts.

"And why?" All four, including Zexion, turn to look at her.

She merely sighs. "Well… right here we have a man who barely shows any genuine emotion save for anger, a woman who takes delight in toying with her food before ultimately killing it, an orphaned teenager who has no experience of tender loving care and a man who would mercilessly kill traitors without even a second thought. And I'm guessing that they'll never understand."

"We're closing the shop right now. Marluxia, go get the money from the actress and get her and her attendants out of here. Zexion, about that man, just give him the loan," Axel declares.

"Are you sure?" Zexion questions his superior.

"But make his daughter a co-signer."

"Okay." Zexion immediately gathers up the papers.

"Even if it comes to it, you'll always be able to make money out of women," he explains. "In any case, his factory won't even last for even two more months. Lend him all he wants. Once he's trapped, we'll take every single thing he owns. But if he refuses, just collect everything he owes us immediately. Got it?"

"Yes, Master Axel." All three of his employees nodded.

He then leaves the room, slamming the door behind him shut.

"Something's up…" Madam Woe tells them.

Zexion is the first to react. "What do you mean 'something's up'?"

"He's acting kind of funny. It's just an instinct but… isn't Axel usually more shrewd and somewhat harder to approach than this before?"

"I knew it! Axel's definitely acting funny. It had to be that boy. But… I still don't know what's going on. Aside from multiple bruises on the kid, I can't be sure of anything," Larxene says to herself. "And if I say anything wrong, I might as well end up jobless and maybe even headless."

Marluxia instead answers Madam Woe's question. "He's been all business as usual. Although… he seems to be a little bit preoccupied at times. But we can't be sure."

"Notice the scratch on his cheek?"

"Well… yes, I did. Actually, I saw it last night. I just finished arranging all the files into the cabinet when I met him on the stairs from his visit to Roxas's room," Zexion replies.

Larxene then laughs. "Whoever must have had the guts to scratch that killing machine's face must be floating on the cold waters of Atlantica by now!"

"Well, we better go about our orders or else we'll be the ones next floating over the cold waters of Atlantica." Marluxia elbows his sister.

"Right. Right." She then turns to face Madam Woe. "Your money," she demands. To which, the raven-haired female gestures to one of her attendants who gives Larxene to briefcases, both full of money.

* * *

**Okay, I was a little bit iffy about what to put at the sex scene. But… I survived it! I had to tone it down a little since it's disgusting. Well, for a guy, it is. Deal with it please. Okay, so I had to add some of my own parts. Some lines are directly copied from the dialogue of the anime itself. And yes, Marluxia and Larxene are siblings again. Ummm… I had to take out the transvestite part since I have no idea who'd be perfect for that. Okay, the worlds may not seem in order to you but trust me they don't serve much purpose except for dialogues and descriptions of the setting.**

**Do review and tell me if any characters are OOC since I'm basing their personalities on the characters from Okane ga nai itself. Thank you!**


	3. FIC IS DISCONTINUED SORRY

Hey, guys. I'm sorry but I think I'm going to discontinue this fic. I say "discontinue" because if I say that I'll put this on hold, I can't guarantee you that I will come back to this. Aside from the inspiration and motivation leaving me, I have other ideas and fics in my to-do list. Unfortunately, this story hits the rock-bottom. And because of that, I do not know when I'll be updating this fic. It might be in weeks or months. I'm really sorry to those who have expected more but this is all I can write for this fic now.

I won't be writing yaoi for a while. No, I'm not saying I hate yaoi but once you get too much of it you get tired of it. I'm not sure when I'll be back on this fic anyway.

Uhh... if there's anyone who wants to continue this, I'm more than welcome to give this story for you to finish. Have a nice day and take care. ;D


End file.
